Revenge
by Leonharte
Summary: Tonks hates Bellatrix. Bellatrix hates blood traitors. Tonks pities her aunt. Bellatrix pities anyone who doesn't have the Dark Lord's power. Tonks only wants revenge. Bellatrix only wants her to accomplish it. BOOK SEVEN SPOILERS


SPOILERS BOOK SEVEN.

Characters don't belong to me.

Focus on Tonks', Andromeda' and Bellatrix's relationship pre HP and at the end of Book 7.

xXx xXx

The rattle of bones comes from under the Dementor's cloak as it glides down the halls of the wizarding prison. The walls are dark and dank, the floor covered in a substance of its own, a mix of blood, ocean water and tears. Occasional screams, shrieks, moans and maddening laughter break the gloomy silence, as the regular footfalls of the young woman alert those held within Azkaban's walls to her presence. Some look up, desperate for something that gives them a link to the world they have been separated from. Some are too far into insanity to care much. Azkaban is not a happy place, as Nymphadora Tonks can tell you.

Dementors drain happiness, feed of gloom and despair. Usual shock pink hair is dull and the colour of dirt, the drain too much for the metamorphmagus to retain her usually cheerful demeanour. Not that this is exactly a time for cheerfulness, but you need all you can take to stay yourself when near Dementors. Tonks glances left and right at the cells, the lost souls within them. A dark haired man looks up, seems to recognise her, but they are past him before he can place her.

The Dementor stops before a cell and places his torch in the wall bracket. They are deep underground, the level restricted for the most dangerous of wizarding criminals. Tonks suppresses a shudder as the Dementor steps away from the cell. Overcoming a fierce wave of anxiety, she steps forward, looking within the tiny cell at the woman within. Unkempt dark hair frames a pale face and hooded eyes. Strong cheekbones and chin, what would have once looked beautiful, look haunting in the gaunt face of Bellatrix Lestrange.

She raises her eyes and hisses, "You!" at Tonks, who stands her ground, staring almost pityingly at the woman slumped in the darkest corner.

"I was afraid you would not recognise me," Tonks says, trying to come off unafraid but failing. Bellatrix notes the quaver in her voice with a smirk.

"Recognise you? How could I not, you are a Black," Bellatrix smirks, emphasising the word 'Black' with pride and mocking at the same time. Tonks flinches as if struck.

"I am no Black," she manages through grit teeth.

"No I suppose you're not," Bellatrix concedes, faintly pleased at the pain she had inflicted without the use of a wand. The Dementor standing outside her bars prevents most of the victorious feeling. "Why are you here?"

"Revenge," Tonks states simply. Bellatrix raises a thin eyebrow, concealing her feelings. Not a year ago, Andromeda had stood in that very spot, regarding Bellatrix with the very same look her daughter now did. Words were exchanged, and in a fit of anger and insanity Bellatrix had rose from the floor and tore at her dear sister's face. Years of Dark magic had ingrained her skin with its power, allowing her wand hand to almost act as a wand, tearing irreparable damage in a face so much like her own.

Bellatrix could see no Black blood in the young Nymphadora now, only knew her from a photo Andromeda had been so kind to bring in to show her; a photo of Tonks and a young red head that could only be a Weasley battle it out on brooms for the elusive snitch. As Bellatrix had spilled her sister's blood she knew this day would come eventually.

"Do it and do it quickly," Bellatrix hisses at her niece. Tonks meets her eyes, exchanging their pain, suffering and anger. Then the connection brakes, and Tonks walks away, boots clipping on the blood and water covering the stone floors. The Dementor takes the torch and leaves Bellatrix in darkness, left to her own insanity, seeing Andromeda and Nymphadora in the darkness, laughing and mocking.

8 years later, Hogwarts was falling and the Dark Lord was triumphing, despite what might be called noble attempts to stop the Death Eaters. Bellatrix laughs, sending curses flying towards her enemies, seeing them fall. A young boy is hit by her killing curse and crumples. To her left, her niece and that werewolf fight off Death Eaters. With a wolfish grin herself, she aims and whispers the most powerful words that would ever cross her lips. It hits the werewolf as he dives away from another curse. He looks for his killer with his dying breath, slumping to defeat.

"Bellatrix!" the unmistakable bellow filled the chamber as a pink haired Tonks charges towards her. Bellatrix laughs again, wand outstretched.

"What do you want?" Bellatrix asks mockingly.

"Revenge," Tonks states, and for a second they were back in Azkaban eight years ago. Tonks raises her wand, her eyes flaring. Bellatrix is ready, and armed.

"Avada Kedavra,"

Bellatrix stands tall, wand raised, as Tonks falls to the floor with the same surprised look Andromeda had once, that night in Azkaban. Any delight that Bellatrix had in marking her sister was halted by the Dementors. Azkaban was not a happy place. Any delight now was marred by the fact that a revenge unfulfilled was slightly disappointing. Bellatrix had expected more of someone with Black blood.

Still, as her niece falls to the floor, Bellatrix can not suppress a gleeful, insane laugh. Victory.

A/N: I needed to write something Tonks/Bellatrix-ish after reading the seventh book, but this is all I could come up with. It's not as dark or as painful as I originally intended it to be. Still, I like it. There's not enough Bellatrix or Tonks in the books or movies.


End file.
